Disney Villains' Defeats
These are the characters who didn't make to the ending of the stories *Chick Hicks:getting booed off the stage in Los Angeles International Speedway *Chef Skinner: tied up and was trapped in a food closet *Sid Phillips:spooked by Woody and the mutant toys *Hopper:eaten alive by baby birds *Syndrome:knocked into jet propeller *AUTO:shut down and was likely destroyed *Charles F. Muntz:fell off his blimp *Judge Claude Frollo:fell into fire *Clayton:hanged from a vine *Lord Cutler Beckett:destroyed by cannons with his ship *Doris:ceased to exist *Dr. Finkle:got arrested *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt:got arrested *Davy Jones:heart was stabbed by Will Turner *Doctor Facilier :sucked into The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world *Queen of Hearts:Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. *Gaston:fell off the Beast's castle *Barbossa:shot by Jack Sparrow,but later resurrected *Horned King:sucked into black cauldron *Jadis The White Witch:defeated by Aslan *Hades:flushed in the river of death known as Styx *Jafar:sent to underworld and trapped in the river Styx *Judge Doom:melted in his own dip *Lyle T. Rourke:crystalized and shattered *Maleficent:defeated by the sword of truth *Man:died in forest fire *Merlock the Magician: fell off without the emerald ring *Miraz:betrayed by lord Sopespian *Monstro:slammed into huge rock *Morgana:frozen in ice *Oogie Boogie:squished by Santa *Percival C. McLeach:fell off waterfall *Queen Narissa:fell off tall building *Evil Queen:fell off cliff and crushed by boulder *Ramsley:first natural causes:second dragged into fireplace(going down) *Ratigan:fell off Big Ben *Sabor:defeated by Tarzan *Scar:eaten by Hyenas and engulfed in a big flame *Shan Yu:blown up by fireworks *Sykes:hit by a train *Titans: Hurled into space where they exploded *Ursula: impaled by bow of ship *Zira:fell into flood and crushed by logs *Jolly roger:defeated by pirates *Xemnas: Defeated by Sora and Riku *Sa'luk:becomes solid gold *Master Control Program:gets deleted *Forte:crashes on floor *Kazar:crushed by rocks *Carnotaurs:first was crushed by rock slide, second fell off cliff *The Bear:fell down a waterfall *Tyrannosaurus:dies with the other dinosaurs *The Dragonfly:eaten by a fish *Bruton:crushed by rockslide *Flotsam and Jetsam:accidentally destroyed by ursula *Lumpjaw:drowns in a river *Merlock the Magician:fell off castle *Kron:dies from a bite of a Carnotaur *The Brooms: returned to normal by Yen Sid *Sark:destroyed by Tron *Doctor Frankenollie:killed in the explosion *Ginarrbrik:killed by Susan's arrow *Captain Nemo:blasted off by a cannon *Jack-in-the-Box:fell into a burning furnace *Gazeem:eaten by the cave of wonders *Crud:destroyed when Christopher Robin exposes him to a bar of soap. *Hunter Dogs:crushed by rocks *Nuka:crushed by logs *The Pink Elephants:fade away when the whiskey wears off *Roscoe and DeSoto:eletrocuted *Sao Feng:blasted by cannons *The Rat:killed by Tramp *Fidget:got trown into the Thames river and drowned *Scroop:drifted into space *The Giant (1933):fell off to his death *The Witch (Silly Symphony):turned into stone *The Witch (Mickey Mouse Works):kicked into fire *The Hammerhead Shark:crushed by ice *The Hydra:crushed by a rockslide *The Monsters:killed by Hercules *The Toon Patrol:4 laughed to death,1 kicked into dip *GO-4:destroyed *The Cyclops:fell to his death *Facilier's Shadow:see Doctor Facilier Category:Deaths Category:Deceased villains Category:Lists